Four by Four Baby!
by Aoi24
Summary: Challenge!fic. 2x4 challenge. Four six sentence drabbles inspired by four different objects around the room. Crack interaction. COMPLETE


Because I am on a god-damned roll and having **enormous** fun while doing so.

And before you ask, no I am incapable of taking any of these seriously.

I hope all of this fun is also helping me improve. :) Then it'll be a two-for!! Lulz

From the prompt of the lovely (and flattering) The Scared and Profane.

Go check out their work too! : )

2 by 4 Pairing Prompt

Pick a pairing from any series then write four drabbles no longer than six sentences inspired by objects around a room. You also don't have to use the same pairing for all four drabbles.

I don't think I get the best out of these challenges as I take the sentence rule in an extremely liberal manner.

Time to spin the lottery bin…

* * *

Item: Bio-Oil

Pairing: Zoro, Hancock

Zoro was propped against the wall of the palace snoring loudly when Hancock informed him it was time for a discussion by kicking him clear across the courtyard.

Zoro wondered who he had pissed off in a previous life and examined the bottle of burnished orange liquid that she had thrown at his head to punctuate her statement.

"It's called Bio-Oil" she elaborated pushing her hair causing the watching guards to faint with delight "It reduces the appearance of scars and blemishes upon the skin…"

She paused, surprised as he pushed the bottle back into her hand and drew her hand to the cut upon his chest.

"All these prove is that I was strong enough to survive."

Hancock flushed at the feel of his chest appreciating immediately that **this** man was what the entire concept of their society was built upon, a true warrior…

* * *

Item: Post-its

Pairing: Garp, Tsuru

Having worked together for so long and thrown him off **several** ships in order to protect her budget, Tsuru had gotten to know Garp extremely well, better than most except perhaps for Dadan and Sengoku really.

As a direct result, she was altogether immune to all of his bizarre eccentric qualities that left many lesser pirates and marines run screaming for the exit.

So when Garp decided to leave her notes using all of the post-it notes in her office and plastering them everywhere that made sense, and more than a few that didn't, she sent one of her flunkies out to re-supply and set about finding out what exactly the madman wanted.

Tsuru was the sort of woman that could cope with anything including being addressed as 'Tsuru-chan' in front of some of the most dangerous pirates in the New World, one of the many reasons Captain Hina looked up to her, and was up to almost any challenge.

She agreed to join him for drinks but not for dinner, use of the facilities for his new trainees but not to throw them a welcome party and while she was willing to let him talk it out with her if he ever used up all her post-it notes in such an inane manner again she was going to hang **him** out to dry.

* * *

Item: Headphones

Pairings: Apoo, Brooke

Brooke spun and twirled around the deck thrilled to be able to enjoy the sound of music without waking his sleeping nakama.

The former Rumbar pirate felt that he had gotten the best out of the deal but that old long arms had seemed extremely happy with his end of the bargain.

He sang and played a few songs for the man on the last island and in return received the items in question.

A little tinkering from Franky, design from Usopp and he was ready to roll.

When he had watch he used them so as not to disturb his sleeping nakama and in the morning he tucked his lovely headphones away and sang out loud.

Scratchman Apoo was simply thrilled at the insane and completely illogical luck to gain recordings from one of his idols of the Rumbar pirates who had vanished fifty years ago.

* * *

Item: Aloe Vera

Pairings: Makino, Shanks

He whimpered at her touch but she merely raised an eyebrow and gracefully ignored the way he cried like a little girl.

"You should know better at your age." she mused "You're a redhead so it's not surprising you're more prone to sunburn."

Shanks reply was to bury his head on the bench and elaborate on the stinging sensation through elaborate and thoroughly descriptive language.

"Please don't use that language around Luffy." She admonished "He may have heard me use it on occasion in the bar but I'd hate to have to wash his mouth out with soap again."

He peered up at her piteously through a curtain of red hair and she smiled guilelessly.

"By the way, don't bother coming to knock on my door tonight." She dropped a kiss on his forehead "I'd hate if you got that stuff all over my sheets."


End file.
